Matrix Chronicles: The Coup
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Section 25. Lord Zarack takes drastic action to ensure a treaty with the Decepticons...


TFE

C25 The Coup

Copyright 2008, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

Fortress Maximus sat alone, his tired eyes staring quietly out at the rolling fields behind his castle. These fields were a favorite of his, carefully maintained under his watch since he had first taken the title of Maximus and began his rule over this world. It had been a long, tumultuous reign, filled with strife and war. But even in the darkest times, it was here, in these fields, that he found solace.

"You wished to see me?" A voice asked behind him.

Fortress Maximus turned, gazing down at, to him, the small figure. Even while he was seated, Megatron barely came up to his shoulder. "Come, friend Megatron." Fortress Maximus said gravely. "Sit."

Megatron grimaced, hesitantly looking up at the giant's immense size. "I would prefer to stand, if you do not mind."

Fortress Maximus chuckled warmly. "Very well, stand then."

The two lapsed into silence. Megatron took a chance to admire the great field, carefully cultivated so that the patches of green and purple flowers made intricate designs among the yellow grass - crisscrossing and swirling lines, forming repeating geometric patterns that seemed as though they repeated all the way to the skyline. A series of small creeks were woven into the field, becoming a part of the design, lacing the patterns with blue.

"Do you like my field?" Fortress Maximus asked quietly.

Megatron nodded. "It is an impressive horticultural achievement."

Maximus smiled faintly. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Megatron sighed, glancing up at him. "I must report to my superiors soon." He said soberly. "What is it, that I should tell them?"

Maximus's face was grim. "I have spoken to the Minicon's Council of the Sages, in our sister fortress on the other side of the continent. As always, they are divided, but many have come out in favor of the alliance."

A fleeting smile crossed Megatron's face. Dirge and Sunstorm had been hard at work the past few days.

"However," Maximus continued, "The final decision rests still with me. And, I am sorry, but I cannot bring myself to bring my people into this. My world is not ready for the Universe, as of yet." He looked solemnly at Megatron. "I hold you no ill will, you understand. Perhaps, some day, we may join the stars, and then we may talk peace again."

Megatron nodded, but his face was downcast. "Very well then. I shall go prepare my report." He stood, and turned away sharply, marching off.

A sigh escaped Fortress Maximus as he turned his attention back to his field. He hated to disappoint Megatron, but what must be done for his people, must be done...

---

Megatron's demeanor was grim as he marched through the ornate palace walls. He knew what Lord Gigatron's next action would be, and it was an action he dreaded. Not only would an invasion of Gigantia cost the Decepticons resources they could not spare, but Megatron himself could not bear to watch these architectural wonders around him be razed under Decepticon assault. He stepped into the room Maximus had assigned him and glanced around warily. Empty. The other Decepticons were all moving about their own business, not a care on their minds.

Megatron glanced down at the floor, taking out a data pad, and bringing up a list of military observations Magmatron had 'graciously' compiled for him. He glanced them over grimly - yes, a taking of the planet was doable. But still.

Megatron sighed, as he began to mentally write his report. Deep inside, he knew he would regret what he was about to do. Either this planet had to suffer, or he would have to report failure to Lord Gigatron. The choice was difficult, but only one was possible.

---

Thrust, Sunstorm, Leader-One and Dirge rode together in a cart of Gigantian design. Placed on imbedded tracks, the heavy cart provided fast transportation for Minicons throughout the lone Continent of the Giants world. The three were alone in their small compartment, at the end of many similar compartments where hundreds of Minicons made the daily travels to the many cities throughout the continent.

As usual, Thrust, barely intelligent as he was, was staring dimly out the window. Leader-One watched him curiously for a moment - as far as he could tell, Thrust never even spoke. Sunstorm had mentioned some damage that happened to his mental processors during the war, which left Thrust a sub-sentient drone, barely cognitive enough to take simple orders. What a waste, Leader-One thought bitterly.

He glanced at the other two occupants, who were talking intently.

"The Council of Sages was most helpful." Dirge said cheerfully. "I would say we got 90 of them to support us, at the end of it."

"Do not count your blessings yet." Sunstorm growled. "Fortress Maximus still holds the final decision. And I highly doubt Megatron was able to move him."

"Megatron is a fool." Leader-One muttered, his thoughts turning elsewhere, to the past.

Sunstorm glanced at him and shook his head. "Without Fortress Maximus's approval, our mission here will fail. We cannot allow that."

Leader-One glanced at him. "Why not? It's not like Gigatron will treat us any worse."

"You don't know what this is all about, do you." Sunstorm snapped.

Leader-One stared at him blankly. "What?"

Sunstorm glanced at Dirge. "Do you think we can trust him?"

Leader-One crossed his arms. "If the effort will harm Megatron, I will follow you to the end of the Universe." He said coldly.

Dirge nodded at Sunstorm, and leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. "For too long our kind has suffered at the hands of the larger Transformers. Here, on Cybertron, under Autobots, Decepticons and Giants alike. We have suffered and cried out, and not been heard."

"Our true purpose here is nothing less then the creation of a fighting Minicon army." Sunstorm continued. "When we learned of this world, we learned of a uniting factor for all Minicons, everywhere. Already my agents, Autobot, Decepticon and Neutral, have spread the word of this second chance for Minicon independence. I spoke to many of the Council of Sages in private, and they all secretly wish to side with me. They no more like the Giants than we do the Decepticons. With the techniques learned here, it will not be long before we Minicons can rise up, and take this world completely as our own."

Leader-One shook his head. "Do you really think you can pull this off?"

"I do not think." Sunstorm said coldly. "I know I can. But for it to work, we must first succeed in our mission here. This will gain Gigatron's trust, and give us an excuse to create and design weapons useable by Minicons. For all of this to work, we must not fail now."

Leader-One smiled, then leaned back. "I like the sound of your words. But I don't think you should worry."

Sunstorm glanced at him in annoyance. "What?"

"I've overheard a lot while I've been here. I think Magmatron will take care of Fortress Maximus for us..."

---

Deep within the lower depths of Fortress Maximus's grand castle was a place rarely entered of a bot's free will. The dungeon was a hellish nightmare for any species, wet, yet hot, dark and full of a smothering stench. And it was there that Lord Zarack met in private with Lord Magmatron.

"I have a list of everyone that would support this endeavor." Zarack said quietly. "There are many - Giants of war mostly. I've already called a few back to positions in the palace - Tidal Wave, Bruticus, Constructionix, among others. Many more are being called back as well."

Magmatron glanced at him expectantly. "Then we're going through with it."

"I've been planning this for far too long to give in now." Zarack hissed. "Everything is ready. Gigantia will be mine. You've provided the means, the trigger, that will allow me to take control. You've provided a rallying point, and a focus. Most of all, you've provided weapons, so that I may take my revenge on those cursed Quintesson scum." Zarack paused, a look of hatred crossing his face. "I shall never forgive them for their assault. For the pain and suffering they've caused our people. Maximus is a fool - he believes they won't return, but I know better. If we want to be safe, we must take the fight to them."

"You have the Decepticon's support."

"Good. But there is one more thing I need from you."

"And that is?"

"A weapon. I need your men to fashion for me a weapon, one I can imbed on my person, yet one that will look like it came from a Quintesson."

Magmatron arched an eye ridge, then smiled. "And you shall have it by the suns setting."

Zarack's eyes dimmed. "At long last. Tonight shall be the night..."

---

Frenzy scurried away from the meeting, one of but two living witnesses to the discussion. He scuttled over to the corner, and quickly sent a message to his master.

"Interesting." The reply came back. "Normally, I would have you interfere, but these turns are unexpected. They are not after what I had assumed... I'll let it pass, and observe the consequences. Frenzy, you are not to interfere. Continue to report the events to me."

"Aww..." Frenzy sighed, slumping into a heap. "No fun, no fun, no fun. Can't throw a wrench into the works, not fun at all..."

Still lamenting to himself, he scurried away into the darkness.

The only other witness to the meeting remained where he was, chained and all but forgotten in the darkest hole of the dungeon.

---

Sixshot, Shockwave and Payload sat together inside their ship, the three Enforcers relaxed in a casual game. Shockwave glanced out in annoyance as another Giant thundered past the window. They had moved their ship just outside the Great Pavilion, but all three of the Enforcers were a little unwilling to set foot inside the Giant's sanctuary.

"Those slagging things make me nervous." Payload muttered, throwing his cards down. "I wish Megs and Mags would hurry up and get us off this rock."

"We're not going until the mission is finished." Shockwave stated flatly. "You know that as well as the rest of us."

"Doesn't keep me from being nervous." Payload growled. "What do you think Sixshot?"

Sixshot stared dully out the window, but didn't answer.

"Something on your mind?" Shockwave asked, a hint of threat slipping into his voice.

"Lord Magmatron asked me something." Sixshot said quietly. "He wanted me to start designing weapons on the giant's scale."

"Then we must be close to signing a treaty." Shockwave shrugged.

"But... Megatron told me that Fortress Maximus was not likely to change his mind." Sixshot continued. "Why would Magmatron want me to-"

"Best to do what Magmatron says." Payload grumbled. "He's not the kind of 'bot you want on your bad side. Megatron may chew you out, but I guarantee that Magmatron would do something far worse."

"I suppose so." Sixshot sighed. "Still... I don't like going over Megatron's head like this..."

"Better get used to it." Payload said quietly. "Look, outside. Magmatron's coming this way. And he's bringing Lord Zarack with him."

Shockwave glanced out at the approaching figures. "Now that's interesting." He whispered.

Sixshot shuddered. He had a hideous feeling that he was going to hate his next order...

---

Megatron set his data-pad down with a sigh, staring woefully at it. On it was an accurate and complete description of the Gigantian's capabilities. Already, elaborate strategies for the upheaval and taking of the planet were written. There were four different battle plans, full and complete, each equally capable of defeating this world should the others fail.

It had been easy enough to write them. These insights came naturally. These plans could easily lead to the conquest of this world. But, even so...

Megatron let his eyes darken, and they remained darkened for a long time.

"Lord Megatron?"

Megatron inclined his head, somewhat relieved to see Skywarp looking in on him. "Yes, Skywarp?"

"Our Minicon ambassadors have returned. They say most of the Council of Sages support us."

"It makes little difference without Maximus's support." Megatron sighed.

Skywarp saluted. "That is all, my Lord." Megatron nodded. Skywarp waited for a moment, then turned to leave.

"Hold, Skywarp." Megatron said softly. "I wish to ask you a question."

"Sir?"

Megatron turned, his eyes meeting Skywarp's. "I ask you this in the utmost confidence."

"Of course, Lord Megatron."

"Tell me Skywarp... Which is more important? Duty, or conviction?"

Skywarp stood rigid, staring at Megatron in a look that could only be surprise. "Err, I- My Lord. What do you mean-"

"I wish your opinion Skywarp. Whatever you answer is off the record."

Skywarp faltered. "I- I do not know how to best answer that question."

Megatron turned away, disappointment etched on his face.

Skywarp watched him for a moment, then spoke up. "Lord Megatron, I cannot lie. Were I to choose in the heat of the moment, I would choose my convictions."

Megatron let his optics dim. "Thank you, Skywarp. You are dismissed."

Skywarp turned away, feeling somehow, deep inside, that he had disappointed Lord Megatron.

Megatron, however, felt a small sense of relief. He cleared the data-pad and started over.

---

Sixshot's arm was using most of its power for welding. The durable material that the Giants were made of was unlike any alloy he had ever encountered before, both flexible, but incredibly strong - enough to easily withstand the enormous strains its owners put on it. It was taking his hardest temperatures to soften it, in the effort to install one of the largest cannons the Decepticons had with them into Zarack's back appendage.

Zarack smiled. "I can feel the power of this weapon surging through me already. This will be a glorious day."

Sixshot said nothing, doing his best to ignore the giant. Over in the corner, Payload, Shockwave and Magmatron were conversing in quiet tones. Sixshot kept glancing over at them nervously. This weapon installation - he didn't like it. He didn't trust Zarack, he didn't trust Magmatron, and this project at the moment was making him uncomfortable. Something big was in the air, something he knew he wouldn't like.

His welding completed, Sixshot stepped back and admired his work. It certainly looked good - no less than to be expected from him, of course, but still, a feeling nagged at at the back of his mind.

"Try it out." Sixshot offered, doing his best to remain polite.

Zarack smiled, and turned. The weapon came up over his head, and fired - a powerful laser tearing into the floor in front of them, burning through it cleanly. "Excellent." Zarack grinned. "Thank you, Lord Magmatron. I shall make preparations for tonight." The giant made an abrupt about-face, and left.

Sixshot glanced warily at Magmatron and the others. Magmatron turned and he too, left, leaving the three Enforcers, once again alone.

"What's going on?" Sixshot asked nervously.

"It's going to end tonight." Payload answered. "The Giants will ally with us."

"How do they plan to change Maximus's mind?"

"They don't." Shockwave said coldly. "Use that processor of yours and figure it out yourself."

Sixshot's lone optic widened. "Now wait a nano, hold on. Megatron-"

"Will not find out about this." Shockwave said sharply. "I suggest you quit questioning this, _little brother_."

Sixshot was very anxious now. "But Shockwave, Megatron-"

Shockwave grabbed him suddenly. "I suggest you learn to tame that voice box of yours." He hissed. "It seems to speak too often, without thinking. Understand?"

Sixshot nodded slowly. "Yes Shockwave. I understand."

"Good." Shockwave answered, dropping him. "Now come on. We'll have to prepare for the, err, festivities."

Sixshot followed glumly, mentally trying to justify what had just happened. "It's for the good of the Decepticon Empire," he finally convinced himself, as he followed the two Enforcers toward the great palace.

---

Zarack turned as those loyal to him approached. Like all Giants, they had once been architects and builders - even Zarack retained vestiges of his crane/digger alt-mode. Now before him were those most supporting of his endeavors, all unhappy with Fortress Maximus's leadership, and ready to do whatever necessary to right their perceived wrongs. Tidal Wave, formerly an off-shore drilling vessel, was ready to become an instrument of war again. Bruticus, a mighty builder, had his iron fist ready for war. And Constructionix, a great plow, had turned his crafting skills to the forbidden art.

Zarack looked over them solemnly. For too long had Fortress Maximus lead them, the aging and quiet leader little more than a hindrance to progress. All four of the rebel giants knew this much - their race was a dying breed. Minicons now outnumbered the Giants 50 to one on their own world. And while the Giants still held control, their race was coming to an end. Many had lost their lives in the conflict with the Quintessons. But now, a chance arose.

Zarack would not see that happen again. His hated enemies would suffer, just as his world had. And no old fool was going to prevent it.

"You all know what to do." Zarack said coldly. "The hour is nigh. Tonight, we change Gigantia."

"For justice." Tidal Wave said quietly.

"For our homes." Bruticus added.

"And for our species." Constructionix concluded.

"It is time." Zarack finished. "Go."

---

Magmatron stood, staring in disgust at the wretch before him. He glanced at his trusted companions, Wreckage, Blackout and Barricade. All three of them were prepared for their own act. Planned in tedious accordance, they held their prisoner before them.

The wretch was a scrawny, mechanical being, no larger than the relatively small Barricade. Called a Decacon, the creature belonged to one of the elite sectors of the Quintessonian army. An attempt to replicate a Cybertronian's spark, the Decacon was intelligent and cunning, eyes always darting about, looking for some means of escape. Zarack had confided to Magmatron that this Decacon was his secret, captured during the war and held in the dungeon ever since. That had done little to improve the Decacon's demeanor, as he was snarling at the Decepticons hatefully.

"You wretches do what you will." The Decacon hissed. "Nothing you can put me through will hurt me anymore."

Magmatron glanced at Barricade with a soft smile. "We don't need to. We just need you to be quiet. Barricade, if you please."

"Gladly." Barricade chuckled, marching up to the Decacon, a sadistic grin on his face. He grabbed hold of the Decacon's throat, sharp fingers piercing into the metallic flesh. "Speak no more, Quint." Barricade hissed, and pulled backwards with a sickening tear. The Decacon pitched forward, gasping, clawing at the gaping hole where his vocal processor had been a moment before.

"And now," Magmatron said coldly, "We wait."

---

Starscream sat alone, brooding in peace. The very fact that he was left alone indicated to him that something was up. He had a sense that something important was about to happen, but he hardly cared. What mattered to him was his own revenge, and his own glory.

He had been stewing on the thoughts for some time, and every moment that passed brought more feelings of hatred toward those who claimed to be his leaders. None could see Starscream for the asset that he truly was, and he had every intent of fixing that.

Movement caught Starscream's attention, and he focused in on four minicons, conversing quietly among themselves. Leader-One, Dirge and Sunstorm were arguing about something, while Thrust continued to stare dully up at the sky. Starscream scrutinized them, noting the furtive glances and the hushed tones. He recognized the demeanor instantly - it was one he had learned to avoid. They were planning something. Something different from the uneasy atmosphere that already permeated the area. What it was, Starscream could not say yet.

But he was sure there was a way to exploit it.

Another group drew his attention - Payload and Shockwave chatting easily as they walked, with a grim looking Sixshot trailing behind. Starscream could not make out their conversation, but something about the way Shockwave's one eye glinted told Starscream that something was working behind his mask. Perhaps another opportunity was forming there.

Starscream closed his eyes, recalling the current political situation - the hints, the gestures, everything dropped by everyone over the past several cycles. Something was in the air. It was Starscream's call to take advantage of it. It didn't matter what it was, something told Starscream that this planet held his destiny - for fortune or ruin. One way or another, this would be where he would make his final stand, and live or die by the consequences.

---

'It is therefore my recommendation that we leave the Giant world to develop on its own. An invasion would be a disastrous waste of time and effort, where we could better use it focusing on the threat of the Autobots.'

Megatron lay his data-pad down, a faint smile crossing his face. His revised report was almost complete. He had managed to craft a case without resorting to outright lying - though the truth had been fudged a bit. Only one problem remained - there was no doubt that Magmatron would write a conflicting report. But that was a bridge Megatron was not yet ready to cross. He would deal with it in time, for better or for worse.

He leaned back, staring quietly at Gigantia's great sun setting in the distance. Perhaps it was still possible to leave this world in peace, its purple skies and magnificent cities intact and unharmed.

Megatron shook his head. It was as if he was beginning to feel envious of this world. He considered the thought for a moment - would that really be such a bad thing, he supposed. Perhaps not.

Perhaps someday, he could retire here, and live in peace, among the giants.

---

Fortress Maximus sat alone, as he had been all day, contemplating his garden and the choices before him. Time and again he had silently reconsidered the Decepticon's offer, but each time he came back to the same conclusion. He saw peace before him now, and he wanted no more war.

"Let the peace last as long as it can..." Those were the words given to him by Superior Maximus, his predecessor, and in many ways, his teacher. Superior Maximus had ruled Gigantia with peace and benevolence through the tumultuous days of the Minicon push for freedom, and it was he who had united a divided Gigantia, halting a Civil war from destroying their planet. It was in his memory that this garden was dedicated. It was in his footsteps that Maximus had followed.

And every time he reconsidered Megatron's proposals, it was to him he returned, and it was why he could not bring himself to budge.

"My lord."

"Ah, Zarack, my friend." Fortress Maximus said kindly, not shifting his gaze from the garden blowing in the wind. "I'm glad you are here to join me."

Zarack said nothing.

Maximus stared out his garden. "Zarack, I am getting old. I cannot even remember how long I've ruled here."

"A long time." Zarack said. Fortress Maximus failed to note the ice in his words.

"Yes, a long time. I've- I've always wondered if it was my place to rule here. If the people appreciated what I was doing. If I was making our world a better place. It all came to the test when the Quintessons attacked us..."

"Those were dark days."

"They were." Maximus turned suddenly toward his friend. "Zarack, I - Let me confess something to you. During those days, I was scared. I feared for our world, that what we had may be taken from us. Only now, I face the same fear, but from a different medium. I know you wish to ally with Decepticons, Zarack, and I am sorry. I cannot do that."

Zarack said nothing.

"I do wonder if I make the right decision. But Zarack..." He turned back, opening his arms up to his garden. "When I see this, when I see this tranquility, this peace... It is then, that I know I've made the right choice."

At that instant, pain suddenly overtook him. Fortress Maximus was dimly aware of the beam of light bursting through his chest, consuming his spark in its flames. He stumbled forward with a gasp as the last of his life force left his body, and fell to the ground, amidst his garden.

"Take your illusion with you." Zarack growled. "There is no peace. I'm sorry Maximus." He turned away for a moment, letting the briefest thought of regret cross his mind. Then he turned, once again resuming his cold demeanor. "Assassins! Lord Maximus has been murdered!"

---

The wail echoed throughout the entirety of the Great Pavilion, and quickly spread throughout all of Gigantia's cities. Immediately, armed guards surrounded Maximus's body, most of them from Zarack's personal guard. Zarack supervised them, sending them searching for the culprit, the one who had murdered their beloved Fortress Maximus. Delegates from all the cities and outposts quickly left their posts, making a deliberate pilgrimage toward the Great Pavilion. The Council of Sages immediately convened a meeting, their own representatives sending live feed back to them, as a planetary scale manhunt was sent out in search of the one who had dared such a horrendous deed.

It was not long before the assassin was found.

Magmatron marched his prisoner up triumphantly, casting the Decacon at Zarack's feet in the hall of the Great Pavilion. "Here is you assassin, Lord Zarack. We caught him trying to sneak out of the palace."

"You have done this world a great service, my friend." Zarack said gravely, turning toward the emissaries of the Council of Sages, and those who had been loyal to Lord Maximus. "A Quintesson!" He announced to them, his arms spread wide, "Even now they plot a second invasion, sending their assassins to deprive us of our beloved leader!"

The Council of Sages roared in rage, and the guards rattled their weapons in anger and hatred.

"There is only one course of action left to take!" Zarack announced. "Our Decepticon allies bring us opportunity, that we may have a chance to fight back, and rid the universe of these wretched Quintessons once and for all!"

Again the Council's howls filled the chamber. The Decacon sulked, refusing to make eye contact, and strangely silent.

"But I will leave the choice in your hands, my fellows. Shall we ally with the Decepticons, and make ready to answer this act of aggression, to defend ourselves from our oppressors?"

The roars turned to cheers.

"I volunteer to lead us in this time of crisis, and bring us justice for the wrongs committed against us! What say you?"

The vote was unanimous.

"As for this fiend, what shall we do with him?"

The vote was again unanimous.

Zarack turned and bowed to Magmatron. "If you please."

"Gladly." Magmatron answered, retrieving his blades. He approached the Decacon, and quickly and firmly drove the blades through the Decacon's head, splitting it open.

The cheers drowned out all else.

---

The funeral for Fortress Maximus was an elaborate one. The turnout was huge. The entire Council of Sages was there, as were all the Decepticons, and thousands from all over the planet, all there to display their respects to their departed leader.

Fortress Maximus's body, now black due to the extinguishing of his spark, was laid in a open coffin, his arms folded over his chest and a ceremonial staff placed in his unmoving hands. Flowers from his garden were placed along his side. His face held an expression of peace - one that he had never had a chance to truly achieve.

The line of those passing by the body stretched back nearly a mile, as Minicon and Giant alike united in their grief. But just as prevalent was the anger, the rage fueled by loss, that settled over all those present.

Megatron stared at the body dully. "How could this have happened?" He said softly. He turned, gazing out over the plains, where already Zarack had begun and nearly finished construction of the first three weapon factories. "How could this have gone so wrong..."

Skywarp glanced up at him. "I'm sorry, Lord Megatron." He said gravely.

"I was a fool." Megatron hissed. "I should have seen this coming. I could have prevented it..."

"What's he talking about?" Hightail asked Skywarp nervously. "I thought the Quints-"

"Hush, child." Skywarp said gently, though he had arrived at the same conclusion Megatron had. "It's not for you to worry about."

Megatron stared dully at the ground, conflicts and rage welling up inside him. It no longer mattered. This world was on the path to destruction. It was doomed from the instant he had set his foot down on the planet. He could not shake the feeling that this, all of this, was entirely his fault.

Nearby Metroplex and his two partners, Big Daddy and Terraform walked ever closer to Maximus's body.

"I can't believe he's gone." Terraform said sadly, trying to keep herself from crying.

Big Daddy shook his head. "Damn those Quints. They won't leave well enough alone. We'll show them. We'll kick their tentacles from here to the other side of the Universe..."

Metroplex remained silent, staring at Maximus's body. He closed his eyes, as thoughts of doubt crossed his mind. He tried not to dwell on them. But as he saw the Decepticons lined up across from the body, the gnawing feeling came back.

But he chose to remain silent.

They moved past the body, and the line continued, a hundred sparks full of grief and sorrow.

As the line neared the end, Zarack stood up, standing at the foot of Fortress Maximus's grave stone.

"My fellow Giants and Minicons alike," He said, his voice echoing over the crowd, "Today we mourn the loss of one of the greatest treasures Gigantia ever had. Fortress Maximus was a beloved and respected leader, one in whom few could find fault. As his spark joins the stars, a feeling of loss settles over us all. Not just of our leader, but of an Age.

Today, our world changes. We are no longer our own world, but are now part of the Universe, a universe that has seen fit to attack us.

But we will not lie down and be defeated.

Today begins a new chapter in our history, as from the ashes of Fortress Maximus's grave, arises a new order, an order that will not tolerate cowardly assassinations by our enemies.

Today, Gigantia joins the stars, and with the Decepticons at our side, we shall show the Universe that we have strength.

And I will be there, guiding you, giving you that strength. For today, we are no longer a world, but an Empire."

And behind him, the new foundries for Decepticon weapons began spewing their black smoke into the sky...

---

"Maximus dead!" Frenzy shrieked, over and over again. "Maximus dead!"

His master regarded him coldly over the video link. "This turn of events was most unexpected. I shall let this continue. What it shall breed is more than worth the change of plans. I shall enjoy watching this unfold..."

-----


End file.
